Notre Dame de Paris
Notre Dame Cathedral is a major location in the films The Hunchback of Notre Dame and The Hunchback of Notre Dame II. It is here where Quasimodo has lived all his life. On the steps of Notre Dame, Judge Claude Frollo murdered Quasimodo's mother by kicking her down the steps. Enraged at this defilement, as it was holy ground and murder is not permitted, the cathedral intimidated Frollo into caring for the child lest he suffer eternal damnation and later helped to destroy him by animating one of its gargoyles into terrifying him enough to fall to his death. Its beloved bell, La Fidele, is later stolen by a gang of thieves but was later returned to its rightful place, much to the delight of Paris and the cathedral itself. Role This building serves as a home to the main protagonist, Quasimodo. By law, it serves as a refuge for those who are persecuted; people pursued by the law may claim sanctuary within its walls. Examples of this include when Esmeralda was in trouble with the law and had to stay in the cathedral, she sings "God Help the Outcast" her song also lured Quasimodo, but before he could talk to her just after finishing singing the song, a parishioner who mistook him causing trouble shouts at him causing him to knock down a candlestaff and flees back to the belltower. Esmeralda was alerted by the Parishioner's shouts and follows Quasimodo, the parishioner also attempts to stop her and Djali from following him and is promptly scolded by the Archdeacon and when Quasimodo saved Esmeralda and called for sanctuary. Frollo and his soldiers attempted to break down the doors and lead the enraged citizens of Paris and French army to attack, leading Frollo's soldiers to their defeat at the hands of those within. In the films, Quasimodo seems to have a certain attachment to Notre Dame, despite his newly-found allowance of being able to interact with Parisian society. Quasimodo likely still views the cathedral as a home as he still rings and cares for its bells, each of which he has bestowed a name. In return, the cathedral shelters and protects him; when Frollo attempts to do the unthinkable and commit murder within the cathedral itself, Notre Dame animates the gargoyle he is clinging to into roaring at him before breaking off and plunging into the fiery pit below. In Real Life Notre Dame de Paris, also known as Notre Dame Cathedral, is a Gothic, Catholic cathedral on the eastern half of the Île de la Cité ("Island of the City") in the fourth arrondissement ("Administrative District") of Paris, France. It is the cathedral of the Catholic Archdiocese of Paris: that is, it is the church that contains the cathedra (official chair) of the Archbishop of Paris. IMG_2690p.jpeg|Notre Dame de Paris (Front View) imgres.jpeg|Notre Dame de Paris (Side View) imgres-1.jpeg|Notre Dame de Paris (Back View) imgres-2.jpeg|Cathedral at Night Other appearances Ratatouille Notre Dame de Paris appears in two occasions. In its first appearance, Linguini passes by on his bike while on his way to kill Remy as per Skinner's instructions. In its second appearance, Linguini and Colette pass by the cathedral while rollerskating. Cars 2 Mater, Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell drive by the cathedral after their arrival in Paris. Gallery Ratatouille-Notre Dame.jpg|Notre Dame Cameo in Ratatouille Hunchback of Notre Dame, The 004.JPG hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-52.jpg Hunchback of Notre Dame, The 002.JPG Hunchback of Notre Dame, The 011.JPG|Fire surrounding Notre Dame from Frollo's rage nd_exterior08.jpg Notre_Dame_01_KH3D.png Notre_Dame_02_KH3D.png Notre_Dame_03_KH3D.png|Bell Tower hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2281.jpg the_hunchback_of_notre_dame_art_location_39.jpg the_hunchback_of_notre_dame_art_location_38.jpg tumblr_m0lsafNVBK1qf1m3ro1_500.jpg notredame06.jpg page16_68.JPG hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8449.jpg page15_71.JPG Category:Homes Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Locations Category:Buildings Category:Kingdom Hearts Locations Category:Heroes' residences Category:Cars locations Category:The Aristocats Category:Ratatouille locations Category:Phineas and Ferb locations Category:The Aristocats locations Category:Locations